


I'm Here

by LucidDreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreaming/pseuds/LucidDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean turned back into a human and decided staying at the bunker for a couple days. The thing is, whenever he wakes up in the middle of the night, Sam is sleeping in his room and that chair can't possibly be that comfortable for someone that tall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

It was awkward to be back in the bunker as a human again when you were a demon and getting healed/tortured by your little brother a couple days ago.

And boy Dean had thought the apocalypse was complicated.

But Sam was doing a great job reminding him that all was okay, all was nice between them. Oh yeah, you tried to kill me when you were a demon and left me to die once too but it’s alright, really. Sam had joked that Dean was simply making up for the time he was Lucifer and beating him up…and soulless and letting him get kicked around and also for leaving him in purgatory and not trying to find him and Cas. Dean was still kinda wonky getting back into the work.

Things felt odd, not entirely right. Being human again was…well it definitely felt better than being a demon, even though there actually wasn’t that much of a difference between the two. But that was a crisis to be solved later on when he was drunk.

The problem right now was the fact Dean kept waking up in the middle of the night – apparently that happens when you die, become a demon and then turn back to being a human carrying the mark- to find Sam sleeping on a chair.

First couple times, he ignored it. Because he understood it really. Hell, he’d done it when Sam had died and came back to life –everytime Sam had died and came back. It was to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming, making things up, to make sure that his brother was still there. That his brother was alive and breathing and not in danger.

And Sam was doing exactly that.

The first night had been creepy. Dean had had a nightmare and turned on the lights, only to find a sleeping Sam sitting awkwardly as he slept. The second and the third was the same. The fourth time he expected to find him –he did. The fifth time he didn’t even had to turn on the lights to know Sam was there.

Dean woke up with a start, again. Another nightmare, another memory, another something horrible in his mind not letting him sleep. He was sweaty and breathless. He ran a hand through his hair and then fixed his eyes to a certain space in the dark room, where his eyes couldn’t see but knew all too well that it was occupied. So he reached over and turned on the light and yeah, Sammy was there.

He was sitting awkwardly, trying to fit to the chair. His right arm was twisted to keep himself balanced, his left arm dangling down and his head lolling to the side. Dean knew that it was impossible to sleep sitting in a chair too small for you, he’d tried before, and adding Sam’s ridiculously long limbs, he just knew that Sam must have a really achy back.

Dean stared at his brother for a long time, watched him breathe in and out and snore silently. He’d tried to kill him, he’d left him behind without explanations, told him to let him be. Ofcourse Sam followed him like a puppy. Dean wasn’t sure if he’d left that note so Sam would leave him or if he’d done it with some sort of instinct, knowing that Sam would follow that trail with everything he got. Dean certainly didn’t have any answers for his own actions.

After about five minutes of watching his brother sleep in the most uncomfortable position ever, Dean rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. He walked up to his brother and crouched in front of him. He licked his lips and sighed and tapped Sam’s leg gently. When he didn’t woke up, he tapped with more force and Sam’s eyes popped open, ready to engage whatever threat that was poking him from his sleep.

“Dean.” He breathed out, confused as hell. He was blinking, trying to adjust to the light, but when Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, dragging him to bed and pushing him, he let him. Mostly because he was really out of it and wondering what the hell was going on.

“De-“ he opened his mouth again but stopped when Dean hugged him tightly. Sam’s face was against Dean’s chest, he could hear the steady beating of his heart, feel him breathe in and out. Dean was warm too, if not kinda sweaty.

“I’m here, Sam.” He said. “I’m not dead, not a demon, not leaving. I’m _here_ Sammy.” Sam was still for a moment, breathing alongside his brother, and he was calm until his eyes watered up. Dean knew from the first shaky breathe Sam took and started moving hand on Sam’s back soothingly, muttering _I’m here,Sammy_ over and over again.


End file.
